Madara Mikejima/History
50px Warning: There may be spoilers ahead Family * Madara's father is a policeman and his mother is a member of the underbelly of society; Kaoru speculates she is an ex-yakuza member.Aquarium * Both Madara's parents are members of the Shinkai religious group that worships Kanata as a god, and, as consequence, both the police and society's underbelly act as the Shinkai household's servants.Meteor Impact ** In the past, Madara describes his relationship with his parents as poor, as he was, in his own words, a "problem child" among the religious group his parents so ardently revered.Meteor Impact * Madara has a younger sister who is a shut-in (a hikikomori) who is sensitive and introverted, and Madara does not speak highly of her.Beasts ** Madara's younger sister has a chronic illness. Madara and his sister also had a strained relationship as children, as Madara promised he would fix her illness but failed to do so,Meteor Impact and, based on how Madara speaks about her in Beasts, it is possible their strained relationship continues to this day. * Madara had a mentor figure growing up (referred to as his shishou) who is the one who taught him many techniques he knows. His mentor may be much older than him, since he remarks they threw out their back.Zodiac 2 Early Years * Madara and Leo come from the same hometown.Concerto * Madara and Kanata are childhood friends.Purple Wisterias of May Because Madara's parents were worshippers of the Shinkai religious group, Madara came to know Kanata. Madara was the one often left in charge of looking after Kanata because Madara was reliable and close to Kanata in age.Meteor Impact ** Though Kanata was revered as God and isolated from the outside world, Madara recognized Kanata as human and tried to help him become more human by exposing him to the world indirectly, such as through magazines.Meteor Impact * Madara was the only one to recognize Kanata as a human being when everyone else revered Kanata as a God who dispensed wishes and miracles. However, in a self-described moment of weakness, Madara once made a wish of Kanata—to cure his younger sister's illness—and, though Kanata accepted Madara's wish without malice, Madara felt resentful that Kanata was unable to heal his younger sister.Meteor Impact ** From then on, Madara dedicated himself to dismantling people's faith in Kanata by trying to prevent them from making wishes, as this wish-granting was one of the primary foundation these religious beliefs were built upon. He did this out of both a sense of bitterness that his wish to save his younger sister hadn't been granted, and out of affection for Kanata, whom he believed deserved to live a normal human life.Meteor Impact War Era * Madara was the Ryuseitai vice captain in the previous year, and Ryuseitai, filled with slackers and hoodlums then, would only behave when Madara was around.Purple Wisterias of May * Though Madara is known by some students as former Ryusei Purple, Madara's actual Ryusei color changed frequently due to people constantly joining and leaving Ryuseitai in the previous year.Aquarium * Madara and Kanata were in close contact during their first year in Yumenosaki.Reminiscence＊Ryusei Bonfire/Madara Mikejima Normal EventReminiscence＊Ryusei Bonfire/Madara Mikejima Special Event However, as a result of Madara's actions to dismantle the worshipers' faith in Kanata as a god, around the war era they began to call him "rogue" (gorotsuki) and ostracize him. Kanata, oblivious, began to follow suit, and over time he and Kanata drifted apart, rarely seeing or speaking to each other.Meteor Impact ** Madara was forced to travel so much during the war era because the Shinkai religious group wanted to force distance between Madara and Kanata. Madara understood this, and, overwhelmed by the religious group's power and influence, felt there wasn't anything he could do but meekly go along with it until he became stronger. However, he realizes later that he let his fear of the group blind him from thinking critically: the Shinkai group, though influential in Japan, did not have the international connections and influence to force him overseas with such frequency. Though the Shinkai group did, indeed, force Madara and Kanata apart, the group pulling the strings to ensure Madara remained overseas was the Tenshouin zaibatsu.Meteor Impact * Madara's unit, MaM, is the only solo unit in Yumenosaki Academy (normally, at least two members are required to qualify as a unitMagicians Assemble). This is due to a deal he struck with Keito: acting as a solo unit offers Madara great flexibility, but it also isolates him. It is unknown when exactly this deal took place, but Keito states that it was one of the necessities to subjugate Kanata during the war.Concerto Current Year See: Appears In Next Year * Post graduation, Kanata stated that he and Madara will be working together to dismantle the religious group once and for all. It is unknown what Madara plans to do once they complete this mission.Meteor Impact Sources Category:History